The invention relates to the field of supported catalysts for the polymerization of ethylene and the copolymerization of ethylene with other alpha-olefins.
The catalysts useful in the present invention are based on unsupported catalysts described and claimed by Harris et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,058. These catalysts were made by reducing transition metal compounds with an organomagnesium compound followed by deactivation of the excess organomagnesium compound with a deactivation agent, such as hydrogen chloride.
Delbouille et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,330 teach that certain violet titanium trichloride containing catalysts can be supported on various pulverulent supports. The supports suggested include the polyolefins which were particularly suitable if sufficiently porous. The catalysts were prepared by adsorbing tetravalent titanium onto the polyolefin and then reducing the titanium with an alkyl aluminum compound.
Maemoto et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,979 teach the use of a high molecular compound as a carrier for a vanadium oxide catalyst with an alkyl aluminum compound.
British Pat. No. 1,436,426 to Stamicarbon B.V., teaches to support a catalyst of a tetravalent titanium compound and/or a vanadium compound on a polyethylene carrier.